


OiIwa headcanons

by Sendou_Akira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demon King! Oikawa, FHQ, Final Haikyuu Quest, Haikyuu - Freeform, Knight!Iwa chan, M/M, Omega Verse, beta!Oikawa - Freeform, bottom!Iwa chan, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq, no porn yet but wait and see lol, oiiwa - Freeform, omega!Iwaizumi - Freeform, uke!Iwa chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendou_Akira/pseuds/Sendou_Akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my headcanons, not real fics. I originally posted them on my Tumblr but it's getting harder to organize them so I decided post them here.<br/>They are not really related unless specified so. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OiIwa headcanon #5 

 

 

1\. The first time Oikawa Tooru remembers being upset about this ridiculous alpha/omega deal was when he was seven. Sis just turned 17 then. She came home that day in a bad mood slamming the door behind her, ignoring him and all that. He vividly remembered that dad was the opposite though. Dad was gushing over her, and later, babbling non stop over the phone for hours with grandpappy.

After all, “it IS rare for a beta couple like us to have an alpha child", mom had said.

He didn’t understand all the fuss then. But he did not like the fact that no one paid attention to him that day. And mom even forgot to give him his favourite milk bread snack after dinner like she always did.

_______________________

2\.  The second time Oikawa Tooru remembers being upset about this ridiculous alpha/omega deal was his 15th birthday. He was really excited, because he had overheard mom and Iwa chan talking on the phone about a surprise birthday party for him after school. But the following morning, by the 3rd period, he was told that “Iwaizumi is sick, and sent home early for the day". 

9pm, and still no sign of Iwa chan. He waited till everyone had left to sprint to the Iwaizumi household afterwards. 

But he did not get to see Iwa chan either. Greeting him was a tired Mama Iwaizumi, her voice was a bit quieter than usual “sorry, Tooru kun, Hajime is already asleep. I will tell him you came over tonight” 

He asked if Iwa chan was alright but all he received was her gentle smile “Hajime will join you again three days later, happy birthday Tooru kun"

He later found out that it was Iwa chan’s first heat. That he was presented as an omega. That from then on, for every 3 months Iwa chan would have to miss three days of school and volleyball, which meant no Iwa chan for 3 days and no volleyball with Iwa chan for 3 whole days! 

But most important of all, it was the first birthday of his that Iwa chan wasn’t there. And he had felt lonely sitting amongst all other guests that night, waiting for a familiar figure to show up at the door. 

________________________

3\. The third time Oikawa Tooru remembers being upset about this ridiculous alpha/omega deal was when lessons about alphas and omegas were being introduced into the curriculum for everyone, betas included. 

Omegas are the submissive ones in relationships, they said. Omegas are meek and need to be protected, they taught him. Omegas are not capable of achieving great things like alphas do, they declared. 

Ha! If only they got to know Iwa chan.  _His_  Iwa chan. 

He tried hard to prove them wrong about betas being weaker than alphas too. He devoted himself to practice matches, summer training camp, to new serves, to new strategies for the sake of crushing Aoba Jousai’s opponents. And with Iwa chan by his side, he felt as if he could take over the whole world. 

__________________________

4\. The fourth time Oikawa Tooru remembers being upset about this ridiculous alpha/omega deal was when Iwa chan and he were giving out fliers to recruit new members for the volleyball club. They almost finished giving out the last fliers when an alpha approached them and whistled at Iwa chan. 

Iwa chan had ignored the catcall and proceeded to drag him away from said alpha. And he did everything in his power to pretend not to notice the lovely shade of pink on Iwa chan’s cheeks, and to ignore the small voice in the back of his head 

_“A beta like you will never make him blush like that"_

__________________________

5\. The first time Oikawa Tooru realized that he didn’t care about this ridiculous alpha/omega deal was when he was alone with Iwa chan in the changing room. They just finished their usual practice and were quietly changing into their regular uniforms to go home. 

And he could not help but noticed the single drop of sweat which was sliding down on Iwa chan’s smooth neck to his beautiful tan shoulder. He lost to the urge to taste and smell Iwa chan and later, blamed it on those alphas who kept going on and on about Iwa chan’s delicious smell. 

Without thinking, he inched closer to where Iwa chan was standing and bent down to lick the said sweat drop on that inviting neck. All he could taste was the distinctive saltiness on the tip of his tongue, and all he could breath in was the familiar scent of Mama Iwaizumi’s favourite detergent lingering on Iwa chan’s skin. 

But Iwa chan’s loud yelp snapped him back to reality all too soon “the hell you are doing, kusoKawa???” 

He found himself a flustered mess then, and wondered how those alphas could control this maddening desire to touch, to claim, to possess. 

“Honestly Iwa chan, you stink so bad after practice! Go take a shower, Oikawa san doesn’t want anyone to sees us walking together when you stink this bad!” 

He earned a smack in the head for this, but of course, Iwa chan would not let that slide “the hell did you do that for anyways?” 

After a few beats of silence, he whispered, light as a breath “those alphas say you smell nice. I just really want to know what it’s like" 

There it was. The ugly jealousy he always had felt towards alphas. But it was more than that. It was also… 

“What they smell is an omega, a potential mate!” Iwa chan huffed and exclaimed! “But what YOU smell is ME" 

___________________________

6\. The second time Oikawa Tooru realized that he didn’t care about this ridiculous alpha/omega deal was when he was under the scrutinized gaze of some alpha-omega couple at Iwa chan’s friend’s get-together party to congratulate newly grad med students. 

“What about children?” the alpha had asked 

And he knew all too well what the unsaid question really was. “What about sex?” Because it is universally known that only an alpha can satisfy an omega’s sexual appetite. Because a beta like him should have known his place and stepped aside for an alpha to take claim over Iwa chan, like any beta would. 

But Iwa chan’s hand was on his then, firm and assuring “children? If we want any, we could adopt some later". 

__________________________

7\. The third time Oikawa Toory realized that he didn’t care about this ridiculous alpha/omega deal was their 3rd anniversary. 

He came to Iwa chan’s work place to pick him up only to find his most favourite person was surrounded by small kids at Kitahara children’s hospital. They were singing “nabe nabe sokonuke" when he stepped inside. It seemed it was the tradition at the hospital for kids who could finally go home. 

The scene brought a smile to his lips as Iwa chan lead the children to sing, face bright and happy. The thought of how perfect Iwa chan was with them had left him feeling guilty too. If only he wasn’t that selfish to keep Iwa chan all to himself. The feeling wasn’t that easy to shake off, no matter how hard he had tried to tell himself “this is enough. For me. And for us" 

And it must have been showing on his face because Iwa chan’s piercing eyes were on him then, concerned and worried. 

“Nothing. I was just thinking that you would make a wonderful papa" 

But Iwa chan broke into a knowing smile, his gaze was gentle when he turned to look at Oikawa’s face “Stupid. I already have a Grand Baby here all for myself" 


	2. OiIwa headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's birthday is coming soon, so I gotta post my old stuff first then get on with something new for his birthday. Again, not a real fic, just some ideas about FHQ!OiIwa. Thanks for reading.

OiIwa headcanon #4

 

 

and my first FHQ headcanon

 

1\. Iwaizumi Hajime was a child sacrificed to the Gods after a drought brought despair to his village. Luck was on his side when the Crown Prince of the Demon realm, Oikawa Tooru, took an interest in him upon seeing him for the first time. So the Prince decided that Iwaizumi was to be his “toy". Iwaizumi figured then it would be better than being a slave. Although years later, he often complains looking after Oikawa is not much different from being a slave really.

 

2\. Iwaizumi guesses Oikawa was probably curious about him since he himself was half demon, half human while Oikawa says it was love at first sight which made him immediately think of a way to keep Iwaizumi by his side. Being his “toy" fits the part so he went on with it.

 

3\. Oikawa was often jealous of other purebred demon children. Having only half demon blood, he had a lot of troubles when it came to magic and such. And Tobio chan, who attended the same Royal magic academy, only intensified his own inferiority complex. Oikawa would sneak out of his bed room for a few extra hours of practice until Iwaizumi decided enough was enough. “But Iwa chan, just a bit more, if I don’t do this Tobio chan will surely surpass me!” . “No, dumbass, you are overworking yourself. Go back to bed" “Iwa chan, you don’t understand! I have to make up for it somehow. Because of this stupid half human blood that I am…” And Iwaizumi answered him calmly, his eyes shined with the quiet confidence that Oikawa has always known he possesses “I am a full blooded human but you have never sneered upon me so why are you doing this to yourself?“ “Tooru, when you become King, you will not rule alone. Remember, dumbass, a strong King is strong not because He is good at magic or combat. He is strong because He has companions whom He can trust"

 

4\. When Oikawa turned 1300 years old, they made a promise that Iwaizumi would become a Royal Knight and eventually the Royal bodyguard of the King when Oikawa ascends the throne.

 

5\. For Iwaizumi’s 500th birthday, Oikawa created and casted the strongest magic resistance onto the symbol on the back of Iwaizumi’s sword since being a human, Iwaizumi cannot learn magic at all. He didn’t tell Iwaizumi that he himself had the very same seal on his own cloak.

 

6\. Having a human Knight certainly would not be a popular move and would stir much controversy and malicious gossip at Court. But Oikawa was determined to have Iwaizumi as his bodyguard, even though Iwaizumi had called it off, worrying that Oikawa would lose some of his nobles’ support. Iwaizumi learned to ignore insults directed at him too, even when they called him “the Queen” and spread rumours how he attained his title in the privacy of the King’s bedchamber. Oikawa went into a rage on his behalf the first time he overheard it but Iwaizumi just easily brushed it off and joked that looking after Oikawa is much harder on him than dealing with those jealous nobles. So years later, Oikawa often calls his Iwa chan "my Queen" whenever he wants Iwaizumi to pay attention to him since he knows the new nick name annoys Iwaizumi to no end.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add, if fic writers want to use my ideas for their fic, please go ahead


	3. OiIwa headcanon #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four times Hanamaki Takahiro considers his love life to be a fortunate one looking at the infamous ikemen Oikawa Tooru’s seemingly unfinished love story, and the one time he is happy for Oikawa. (that is, if someone wants to write a fic about this, I leave the fifth time to you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like...last year but totally forgot to post this one here, ugh. So, I wanted to leave the ending, the fifth time when Makki is finally happy for Oikawa and Iwa chan. Fic writers, please use these ideas of mine for your fic, if you wish. 
> 
> Next chapter is named "Kiss"

1\. They were first years and Oikawa had his first break up. Break-ups usually don’t end well, as far as Hanamaki heard. And Oikawa’s swollen left cheek was telling enough. But the guy did not seem to be in a bad mood at all, he was even humming a toneless tune while fiddling with his phone.

So Hanamaki decided to come over to tease the guy about it (he is always so popular with the girls, it’s just not fair!) “wow, dude, you must have had it rough huh?”. Oikawa simply shrugged it off “Not really. You will know once you get one".

Well damn, someone is sure handling it very well.

Hanamaki pressed on though “Oh? Let’s go grab something to get over this, yeah?” then, of course, his intention was far away from comforting Oikawa.

As luck would have it, Oikawa turned to him, eyes bright and happy “Makki! How nice of you! But you see, Iwa chan will be reaaaal mad at me if he doesn’t get to comfort me at times like this”. The whole conversation ended with an evenly swollen cheek Oikawa because Iwaizumi had a knack of showing up at the exact right time so he heard what Oikawa said. Oikawa complained but his eyes were smiling while looking at Iwaizumi the whole time.

_____________________

 

2\. They were at their graduation ceremony. Tears were shed, words of promises were exchanged. He was taking a picture with Oikawa and Iwaizumi then, when a second year shyly approached them to ask Oikawa for a button. But of course, by then, all of his buttons were gone (how come he was not surprised?). He heard Oikawa teasing Iwaizumi about having no one wanted his buttons when he turned around to Matsukawa. He may or may not have heard Oikawa’s quiet request: “In that case, can I have Iwa chan’s second button?”

______________________

 

3\. He was sleeping peacefully when the phone rang at 3 am on a rainy day. He squinted at the screen and it read “Oikawa Tooru". “The hell?” but out of courtesy, he still pressed the phone to his ear “Oikawa, this better be good or I will….”.

On the other end was a slurring Oikawa “Oh hey, Makki…hic….Finally…Massun wooden pick yup hiz damn fone”

  
“For Chrissake, are you drunk? Oikawa?”

  
“Makki, the great Oikawa san iz really sadddd now dat Miyuki chan just broke up whiz me. So you have de honour to pick me yup"

  
He massaged the bridge of his nose in attempt to not get angry “Oikawa, I thought you always go to Iwaizumi when this kind of things happens….”. The moment Oikawa heard the name “Iwaizumi", he suddenly sounded a lot more sober “Makki, can you please come pick me up? I just don’t want to see Iwa chan today at all”.

Ah. Right.

“Miyuki chan" was probably one of those girls Oikawa was trying to fall for, and just like the girls before her, she had realized Oikawa was not in it for her at some point and left. Oikawa Tooru, the serial dater. Oikawa Tooru, the playboy. They called him. But he knew better. It was only a facade, it was only to cover the truth that he has been in love with only one person. Hanamaki had picked this up long ago, even though no one else had noticed, even though Iwaizumi did not know himself. Oikawa probably did not want to remember that yet again, his girlfriend broke up with him because of Iwaizumi, and it has always been because of Iwaizumi. He was the one who always picked up all pieces together, but he was also the very reason everything was torn apart.

____________________

4\. Hanamaki was living his once-a-life-time experience. It was his wedding day. Many of his friends from High School days were invited and attended too. Ah, how time flew!

He saw Oikawa approached him then. The guy still had that charming look and the lady killer smile like in his early 20s. How disgusting.

“Woah Makki. Didn’t know you could look so dashing" and they exchanged a friendly punch in the shoulders like they used to.

Oikawa shot a look at his bride “So, a happy ending for you huh? Good for you"  
He proudly nodded.

And he could not help a curious thought then, but he was unsure how to ask Oikawa about it. It must have shown on his face because Oikawa cocked an eyebrow at him “Are you too nervous to ask me for sex tips or what?”

He let that one slide, and looked at Iwaizumi’s direction “Don’t tell me you will just leave things like that. It has been 11 years, Oikawa"  
Iwaizumi was talking to his bride, it must have been about him or his High School days, because she was laughing so heartily. And he just knew when she was talking about him or thinking about him. She only reserved that look on her face for him.

He heard Oikawa sighed then “Yeah, Makki, it has been 11 years. And it will be forever". He was looking at Iwaizumi’s direction too. And he had the same look on his face. The look of someone who is in love.


	4. Kiss I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss part I. Sorry for another sad ending

OiIwa headcanon #6 

 

"Kiss" part I 

~~~~~

 

1\. Oikawa likes to show off his baby photos to everyone. Apart from his charming and photogenic smile, there is always a story to go along with each picture and “it’s fun to retell each one of them” with his own made up details. He likes to reminisce, he says, even if he himself does not have any recollection before he is four years of age.

Amongst them all, his most favourite is the picture of him 3-month-old self and Iwa chan kissing. As much as he hates to admit it, he really can’t recall the memory and the sensation no matter how hard he tries. But he decides he is happy enough with the fact that it was surely his first kiss with Iwa chan.

______________

 

2\. Five-year-old Oikawa is often curious, and his older sister’s usually-closed-room only intensifies his eagerness to explore and venture. Then one day, seizing the chance as she is out for softball practice, he leads Iwa chan to her room to show him her newly bought computer and all the pretty posters she has on her walls. But a stack of manga catches of his attention, it wasn’t there the last time he went in here. So instead, he points to the comic books and the two of them decide to study and inspect the pretty drawings on each page.

Neither of them really knows what is going on since they can’t yet read or write, but soon enough, there is a panel which immediately grasps their attention.

Oikawa makes the first comment “Why are they eating each other’s mouth?”

“Dumbass, that’s called kissing” Iwa chan replies. He always seems so intelligent and knowledgable like that to Oikawa ever since young.

“My mom also says only lovers do that”, he adds. 

And so, it seems natural for five-year-old Oikawa to lean in and softly lays his lips on Iwa chan’s, just like what they do in the comic.

But all too quickly, Iwa chan pulls him off, baffled “I said only lovers do that! Weren’t you listening?”  
“But…don’t Iwa chan love me too?”, he asks, confused more than ever. This gets Iwa chan silent for a few moments then he finally says “Oh! but you have to be big adults”.

“How old do you have to be then?”

Iwa chan counts on his fingers until he has none left then says “Oh I know! Twenty-five!”

Twenty-five.

It seems like a magical number to Oikawa then. And he remembers the “promise to self” he makes that day to kiss Iwa chan when they are both twenty five all his life.

 

_______________

 

3\. At fifteen, Oikawa has his first girlfriend.

She is a senpai from class 3-D, a 3rd year. People probably would not pay that much attention if it wasn’t for the rumour that someone has caught them kissing on the roof one day. Oikawa wonders if it’s her doing since being the hottest girl of the school isn’t enough, she just has to date a popular guy from a lower grade too. He doesn’t mind the rumour, until Iwa chan scoffs at him then “She will get tired of you in 5 days, I bet my last penny on it. What’s an older girl doing with you anyways? Especially, seeing that was your first kiss…”

“WRONG!” he hears himself replies, but it isn’t until he sees Iwa chan’s surprised face and some others’ curious look at him that he realizes he just shouts.

“Tut tut, you are wrong Iwa chan ! It’s the heart, it’s the feelings that count! Not entirely about the techniques you know? But I will surely teach you some when you FINALLY get a girlfriend”. He fakes his signature grin on his face then pretends to laugh when Iwa chan chases after him “You are just too cocky!”

“Wrong, Iwa chan” he can only whisper, “That wasn’t my first kiss”. 

__________________

 

4\. Seventeen-year-old Oikawa is selected to play the prince from “Sleeping Beauty” for the annual culture festival. For weeks, the girls debate who will get to play the heroine. And from time to time, he would hear the guys hissing out their jealousy at him.

But Iwa chan, like usual, just shrugs it off “It’s because they don’t know how shitty you are that you are so popular”.

“Now now, Iwa chan. You don’t have to be jealous of Oikawa san, you know. I will make sure to help you so that you would not die a virgin”.  
That, of course, riles Iwa chan right up.

“Kusokawa! Who the hell is jealous of you???”  
Ah, there it is, the lovely shade of pink on Iwa chan’s cheeks.

“Oh? You are not jealous of me? Then, you are jealous of Miyuki chan, who will play Sleeping Beauty and get kissed by me?”

He kneels down then, takes Iwa chan’s left hand and brings it to his lips. The touch makes him shiver, yet it soothes him somehow as he feels the roughness, the warmth and the assuredness from Iwa chan’s hand.

“Fear not, thou art truly my love, for my heart….”

He doesn’t get to finish the whole sentence since Iwa chan already punches him in the face and angrily stomps out of the locker room.

Ouch. That hurts, Iwa chan. 

That really hurts, you know. 

_____________

 

5\. A month after Oikawa’s 25th birthday, he finds himself alone in a nearby park, gazing at the sky and absentmindedly playing with the wedding ring around his finger. His wedding was yesterday, and tomorrow, they will go Canada for their honeymoon. 

She has jet black hair like Iwa chan’s and her rough nature resembles his too. They met once at a goukon, and it was an one night stand afterwards. Neither of them expected to see each other again until Oikawa got a call from her, saying she was about 2 month pregnant. They met up once again at a cafe shop near her work place and there, Oikawa decided to seal his fate.

Ah, the stars are awfully bright tonight, he whispers. They remind him of the first promise he made to himself at four years old, that he would explore the universe with Iwa chan some day. It turns out to be the first promise that he couldn’t keep.

And of course, the promise that he will kiss Iwa chan when they both turn twenty-five too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write Kiss part II since Momiji insists OiIwa must have a happy ending.


	5. Kiss II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss II. The continuation of chapter 4 "Kiss I"

 

OiIwa drabble #2 

Kiss II 

~~~

 

1\. It’s 7:00 pm on a hot September night but the reason Oikawa feels suffocated is not because of the heat.

He finally has some free time until the premier league begins, which he decides to spend with Iwa chan, only to learn that tomorrow the latter is going home for an omai that he couldn’t turn down.

“Aha! So Iwa chan finally decided to settle down too? Is it because you saw me got married that you feel defeated?” His throat feels too tight and somehow the beer has turned sour.

“Dumbass! Were you even listening! I said this time I can’t say no”

The silence that follows almost makes Oikawa want to cry. So he turns his back to Iwa chan and quietly mouthes his words “It will be great, Iwa chan, a married life for you. That is”

“Oikawa, is there something wron…”

“You know, lately I’ve been kissing our daughter everyday. There is a research saying that the child would grow up happier and more healthy if you do that. I really do hope she won’t be grumpy and always frowning like you” He laughs, but he can’t quite hide the bitterness in his voice that Iwa chan’s gaze is on him, his eyes sharp and piercing, as if he could see right thru your soul, heart and mind.

“I have to worry about your stupid ass all the time that I can’t be happy”  
“Ahahaha! Then would you like Oikawa san to kiss you everyday to make you happier too?”

“Dumbass! Who the hell would want to be kissed by you??” Iwa chan doesn't even bother to hit him like he usually does, instead he simply gathers all the dishes to the sink and leaves Oikawa there feeling empty all over again.

Just one kiss, is it too much to ask for, Iwa chan?

 

_________________

 

2\. It’s 3:00 am on an October morning but Oikawa feels much too cold and shaken with grief in front of Iwa chan’s door.

He has forgotten his house key at work since he had to rush to the hospital. And deep down, he knows he needs to be here, with Iwa chan, even if he hadn’t forgotten the key.

He drags himself across the living room, into Iwa chan’s bedroom, ignoring the protest “The hell are you doing here at this hour?”

He crashes onto the mattress and lies there still until he can feel Iwa chan’s eyes on him again.

“A miscarriage, Iwa chan”

It was hard to breath out these words, as he remembers how he decided he would call her his Princess, and she daddy Oikawa, how he would take her to Mama Iwaizumi since she loved to have at least a daughter but couldn’t, how he would try to inspire her to take up volleyball, the sport he loves so much. Now all that is just a painful memory.

But he feels Iwa chan’s rough hand on his hair then, gently caresses his messy brown locks. He lies down with Oikawa too and even inches closer to him until Oikawa can feel his hot lips softly on his own forehead for a brief moment.

And just like that, Oikawa’s heart feels light.

 

__________________

 

3\. It’s 11:30 pm on an August night when Oikawa finally returns home from the airport.

Greeting him is an anniversary card on the living room table. Ah. Right. Their second anniversary is today. But either of them could find time for each other. She also had to fly out because of work.

He picks up the card, but there isn’t anything else to read other than the pre-made message. She only left three kisses beside her name below the typical “Happy wedding anniversary”. He quietly repeats the wish to himself and suddenly feels lonely more than ever.

How their marriage is just like those kisses.  
So artificial. So forced and hollow. Something which only exists on a piece of paper.

 

___________________

 

4\. It’s 9:00 pm on a snowy November night when Oikawa decided to join his wife watching one of her flicks.

It’s a real struggle for him to watch the protagonist kiss his childhood friend the final kiss goodbye as she breathes her last, never knowing his feelings for her.

Oikawa is about to leave for a break when his wife reaches for the remote control to turn the TV off “What a meaningless scene! What kind of ending is that?”

“Meaningless?” He says with a small voice, somehow offended “But he kisses her in the end right? At least, it means he is finally honest to himself about his feelings for her”

She laughs then, she usually laughs like that when she thinks he’s being stupid “Honesty? Now you want to talk about honesty?”

Oikawa turns, only to find her gaze on him, her eyes really do resemble Iwa chan’s, sharp and piercing, as if she could see right thru your soul, heart and mind.

“Honesty? Is that why you always try to hide your wedding ring around _him_?”

 

____________________

 

5\. It’s 6:00 pm on a chilly December night when Oikawa returns home from practice.

She is already home waiting for him, with the divorce application form on the living room table. For a moment, either one of them says anything to each other. But Oikawa knows this would happen. After all, the child was the only thing that bound them together.

Just when he’s about to sign, he hears her quiet voice “I had felt so sad after the miscarriage”

He lifts his head then, and waits for her to finish.

“But in a way, don't you think it’s a good thing? After all, the child was the only thing that bound us together”. She is looking at him too. Oikawa suddenly feels as if she had read his mind all along. And she too knows this is for the best.

He sees her out at the door and out of reflex, he reaches for her to give her the usual goodbye kiss he used to every morning before going to work; only this time, she probably wouldn’t come back here. But she swiftly dodges the kiss and gives him a meaningful smile “Save it for someone else, Oikawa san”

With that, she turns and shuts the door click.

 

__________________

 

6\. It’s 11:55 pm on Valentine day and Oikawa is anxious in front of Iwa chan’s door.

He doesn’t have any chocolate with him or anything, not even a card, or a flower. Nothing. Because he spent too long debating with himself whether he would finally do this.

As expected, a grumpy Iwa chan answers the door with an even grumpier response when the latter learns that he decided to spend Valentine here.

“For Christ’s sake, where are all of your fangirls???”

Oikawa breathes in and out evenly before he turns to look at Iwa chan in the eyes “Do you remember Iwa chan, you used to tell me that I should spend my Valentine with the girl I love, instead of some random girl who happens to invite me first?”

He feels as if his heart was about to give out as he whispers “So here I am”.

He thought Iwa chan would punch him or brush it off but what he did not expect is how calmly Iwa chan lets his words sink in, how Iwa chan’s eyes turn gentle and expectant as if to tell him that he has wanted to hear this for so long, and now he is waiting for Oikawa to finish, to finally be honest about his feelings.

The look makes Oikawa shiver. He thinks back to the night of his wedding reception, when his friends were all cheering for him to kiss his bride but Iwa chan wasn’t. His gaze was fixed on Oikawa like right now too, but his eyes were sharp and piercing, as if he could see right thru your soul, heart and mind. And Oikawa, fearing his mask would crumble, just ducked his head and closed his eyes.

But not now, not when those eyes are on him like this, not when he has realized how much of a coward he has been all these years.

And so, Oikawa reaches out his two hands to hold Iwa chan’s face as he says what he has longed to say for ages

"You know if you kiss your lover the 142th kiss on Valentine day, it will last forever. But I just need one kiss to make it last. And I am willing to wait for just that, no matter how long it takes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the 142th kiss thing, but it sounds like something Oikawa would say, since he's such a sap lol.  
> That's all for "Kiss"


	6. Whisper to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My latest headcanon: whispering is an OiIwa thing.

OiIwa headcanon #8.

 

My latest headcanon: whispering is an OiIwa thing 

 

 

~~~ 

 

 

Oikawa doesn’t remember when whispering to Iwa chan became a habit of his. 

At the time, his ten-year-old self couldn't quite explain the excitement which he felt whenever he whispered his nonsenses to Iwa chan either. It’s probably the same feeling that you have when there are secrets which only you and your special person know about, things like “the aliens on my back yard called this morning” or “Miyuki chan just confessed to me today and now she wants to hold my hand”. 

And he quickly became addicted to the act, even if there were only the two of them in the room. It’s strange somehow that everything about it made Oikawa’s heart flutter: the way Iwa chan inched closer, the way he turned his ear to the side to listen to him, and the way he kept himself still to focus all of his attention on Oikawa’s soft murmur. 

It felt right to whisper to Iwa chan like this. And only to Iwa chan, he found. 

 

_______________

 

But soon after he turned fourteen, Oikawa knew it’s not simply just that. 

There is also the light feeling in your chest after sharing your secrets to this one person whom you trust so much; there is also the sense of assuredness after revealing your worries to this one person who will always be there when you need him; and there is also the indescribable happiness that this one person will always listen to your whispers, no matter how stupid they sound. 

The realization came to him with the price of a bloody nose but Oikawa decided it was worth it. He doesn’t remember much of what happened afterwards because Iwa chan had headbutted him so hard. But he can always recall the sensation of Iwa chan’s hand on his, warm and soothing, as the usual insult “of course, dumbass” escaped Iwa chan’s mouth after he breathed out the helpless whisper “Earlier you said there are six players on the volleyball court, will you always be one of them ?” 

 

 _______________ 

 

Yet, at seventeen, Oikawa once again discovered a newfound feeling from the simple act he has  been doing ever since young. 

He just couldn’t help a small tingle of satisfaction every time he watched Sacchi whispering to Iwa chan. And the smuggest expression wouldn’t leave his face for days as Oikawa remembered how Iwa chan never leaned that close to her, how he was slightly inattentive with the way he looked a bit spaced out and how the signature frown on his face remained unchanged no matter how hard she tried. Ah, just how different things were between Oikawa and her, he noted. 

Sorry Sacchi, his grin stretched wider as he watched on, whispering to Iwa chan is only my thing. 

 

________________ 

 

But then, as Oikawa grows older, there are certain things that he can’t find the courage to whisper to Iwa chan. Things like how much he longs to have Iwa chan spend the night but he’s afraid he would cross the boundary; how a light squeeze of the hand is no longer enough because he is always desperate for more, so much more; and how whispering to Iwa chan these days only makes him realize that he really should give it up, even if Iwa chan is that close. 

And he hoped he could keep this facade forever, but he soon learns it’s all wasted effort as he finds himself with Iwa chan in his room, unable to look at the latter’s eyes when he asks “What’s wrong? You seem restless around me lately”. 

“You can whisper to me, I won’t tell anyone” He hears Iwa chan say again, voice calm. 

He laughs once, a confession tempting on the tip of his tongue but he quickly swallows it down his tight throat “I doubt it will make me feel any better”. 

 “You never know” 

He adverts his eyes, shaking his head. No, not this, Iwa chan can’t know about this. 

They sit in silence for a while until Iwa chan finally continues with his calm voice “What if I told you that I already know what it is”. Oikawa laughs again, this time fearing the turmoil of emotions would show on his face “No, you don’t Iwa chan, you really don’t”. 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I just know that you don’t hav…..” But he can’t quite finish what he’s about to say since Iwa chan’s eyes are now pouring into his, all of his attention on him just like the way he listens to his whispers. Feeling as if all air was being sucked out of his lungs, Oikawa rises slowly on his feet, fists clench tight as he stutters out each word “This conversation is over, Iwa chan. I…I…This is the one thing you can’t know….” 

But Iwa chan’s hot breath suddenly on his ear, head slightly tilted up because of their height difference “Oh, dumbass. I can read you like an open book so of course I know and I have felt the same all this while, you trash”. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't sent this to a beta and I'm kind of in a rush rite now so sorry for mistakes, bad grammar and bad writing lol. Thanks Momiji for fixing the last bit at the end 
> 
> Sorry to Nicky and nathengyn, who offered to be my betas, I meant to contact you again but time is a bit tight, I have to leave town tmr and won't get back four days from now, and I probably will be very busy when I get back so I will just post it first. We can always change things later when I can find some free time OTL 
> 
> Nicky, can I please have your email or something? can't send you a file on Tumblr.


End file.
